Your Immortal
by Clarie Potter
Summary: Bellatriz com seu sussurrar venenoso trouxe de volta além da sua presença, todos os meus demônios" - Fic vencedora do Chall Vampiros. Bella-Narcissa


**Fic para o Chall Vampiros - Ouro**

Temas:  
1)Eternidade  
4)Obsessão

Linhas: 4) Tome meu corpo em teus braços, deflore-me, usurpe-me. Diga adeus a minha alma. 7)Tatuagem 9)Tom Riddle 10)Toques suaves -19)Seda

-17)Mãos Bônus duplo: Se for o corpo de um irmão/primo

**"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears**

_Estou tão cansada de estar aqui  
Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis"_

Aspirei mais uma dose de solidão para meus pulmões. Olhava a chuva bater na janela, com um olhar distante, distraído. Odeio o mês de julho. Era sempre assim: chuvoso, deprimente, quando não, nos engolia em um ar quente e sufocante. Londres não sabia ter verão.

Mas neste dia, ou melhor, faz algum tempo que não me preocupo com isso. As estações não me fazem diferença, meus olhos parecem não poder captar a cor e beleza das flores, parecem sugados de vida, de um cinza opaco e vazio. Pelo menos enquanto estava em Hogwarts tinha do que me ocupar, mas aqui, neste mausoléu que se tornou minha casa, só me afundo cada vez mais até me afogar na minha própria depressão.

Por estar nesse mês odioso, estou de férias, e somente em setembro embarcaria para o meu último ano. O escândalo proporcionado por Andrômeda ainda era recente na família, e toda a pressão e qualquer rancor foi transferido para mim, que agora habito sozinha este verdadeiro inferno.

Até ano passado estaria feliz pelas férias, feliz pelo verão, ou por qualquer coisa que aparentemente (ou realmente) fosse idiota. Mas foi no período de doze longos meses que tudo se transformou e a não tive tempo de reagir, e nada fiz além de aceitar, e sorrir enquanto sentia o coração sangrar.

**"And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here/bi  
And it won't leave me alone**

_Eu desejo que você vá logo  
Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui  
E isso não vai me deixa em paz"_

É curioso pensar o que pode mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo. Na verdade não foram em trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias que tudo aconteceu, e sim em apenas um deles, o pior. O resto foi tortura, simples, pura, e mental.

Confesso que sempre me senti sozinha nesta casa, sabia que teria que superar meus medos, minha solidão sozinha, achava que era uma sina para mim. E realmente foi uma surpresa saber que minha irmã mais velha se sentia do mesmo jeito. Estranho, para mim, Bellatriz sempre vivera em uma bolha onde nada à atingia e eu mesmo não gostava da prepotência da minha irmã. Mas, foi só encontrar Bella em prantos pela primeira vez para ver essa máscara cair, e se provar apenas um escudo contra a dor. Dor da solidão.

Não que qualquer uma de nós fosse criaturas sociáveis, não éramos. O peso do nome Black exercia uma força para cima que fazia com que nós empinássemos o nariz. Ninguém seria bom o suficiente para nós, ou para entender-nos. E foi engraçado percebemos que mesmo entre tantas distorções, éramos muito parecidas. E nossas ausências seriam completadas pela outra, em um pacto, que deveria ser para sempre.

A noite fatídica, em que encontrei minha irmã mais velha chorando foi quando tinha apenas doze anos, portanto Bella com sua adolescência nas costas teria diversos motivos para lágrimas, se fosse uma menina de dezesseis anos normal. Mas eu sabia que Bella não chorava a toa, ou melhor, nem sabia que ela conseguia chorar, Bella apesar de arrogante sempre foi o modelo e exemplo de resistência para mim.

Não disse nada, e instintivamente abracei-a. Apenas isso. Bella não se afastou, aceitou os meus bracinhos delicados, e afagou meus cabelos loiros. Naquele momento surgiu uma ligação que nenhuma de nós saberia entender ou explicar. Estávamos sendo unidas, não pelos laços da família ou nada do gênero. Mas pelo medo, pela solidão, em uma eternidade molhada por lágrimas.

Não nos tornamos confidentes, tampouco amigas de sempre. Cada uma se tornou apenas um porto seguro, algo onde podia se apoiar, um sentimento, pela primeira vez, verdadeiro. Era a primeira experiência com algo que realmente parecia sincero, era novo para nós, que cuidamos e cultivamos isso sempre, conseguindo nos compreender na simplicidade de um olhar.

Engraçado como quase um ano depois de tudo, em um breve piscar de olhos ainda podia sentir a presença da minha irmã. Seus sorrisos soturnos e tão raros, o brilho no seu olhar quando falava alguma coisa, e perfume inebriante dos seus cabelos. Era só fechar os olhos, que Bella estava ali novamente.

**"When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

_Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim"_

Era irônico perceber que o que mais nos aproximou, foi o que nos desuniu de maneira cruel. Eu tenho esta lembrança viva até em minha retina. Lembro-me de como fiquei assustada ao ver Bella definhar, dia após dia, sem entender o porquê, sem ter coragem de perguntar, com medo que algo de muito sério acontecesse com ela.

Bellatriz além de fraca, debilitada, passou a ficar amarga também. Não deixava que ninguém se aproximasse dela, e logo essa regra se estendeu a mim, fiquei totalmente desnorteada. Obviamente aquilo era um pedido silencioso de ajuda. Mas na hora eu não percebi.

Bella nessa época vivia cada vez menos com nossos pais. Andava sempre metida com algum trabalho, que nunca se preocupavam em saber, "confiavam" nela. Agora eu já tinha quinze anos, e digamos que poderia ser considerada mais matura para entender certas coisas, mas ninguém nunca saberia o verdadeiro choque que tive quando tudo aconteceu.

_Cinco horas da manhã. _

Andava sorrateira pelos corredores. Não estava conseguindo dormir bem ultimamente, e ficar na cama me dava nos nervos, então andava pela mansão. Como um fantasma. Tentando não fazer barulho, mas não me importando com eles.

Cheguei perto do quarto de Bella e suspirei de maneira pesada. Não sabia se Bella estava em casa essa noite, e continuaria meu passeio pela casa se não tivesse ouvido um grito sufocado de dor. Rapidamente minha pele se tornou mais branca do que já era, e meu corpo tremeu, de medo, não por mim, mas por minha irmã. Ainda me sentia ligada à aquela ingrata. Minha mão trêmula chegou até a maçaneta, e tentando dá-la a firmeza necessária, rodei-a, abrindo a porta.

Olhei para dentro do cômodo. Incrivelmente as cortinas estavam abertas, e o luar se expandia pelo quarto, chegando até a cama que ficava na extremidade oposta. Inclinando-me para a esquerda vi minha irmã deitada, emaranhada entre aqueles lençóis negros de seda, que destacavam ainda mais a pele pálida dela, deliberadamente descoberta pela camisola.

Arrisquei-me, me adentrando, e lentamente caminhei até a cama de Bella. Olhei-a de forma piedosa. Bella estava dormindo, mas não parecia tranqüila, sua tez estava franzida, em seu rosto pendia uma careta de dor e incômodo, suas mãos se agarravam a seda, e seus cabelos não se distinguiam naquele mar negro.

Olhando mais atentamente vi uma mancha no braço esquerdo dela, e foi mais estranho constatar que aquilo não era uma simples mancha, era uma tatuagem, e parecia brilhar, como se tivesse viva, e queimando a pele de Bella. Achei-a horrível e totalmente diabólica, o que estaria minha irmã fazendo, meu Merlin?

Aproximei-me mais da beirada da cama, acariciando de leve o rosto comprimido dela. Se fosse em situações normais Bella teria acordado imediatamente, mas era claro que estava tendo um pesadelo, estava até com medo de acordá-la.

E então senti cada músculo do corpo estremecer, e todo meu corpo se arrepiar. Minha irmã deu um grito de agonia agudo e audível, e seus caninos de repente afinaram e triplicaram de tamanho, ganhando um aspecto assustador. Assustei-me, cobri a boca com as mãos me impedindo de gritar. No meu rosto uma expressão de terror era clara, meu corpo ainda tremia e um medo e repulsa tomava conta de mim, e tudo que fiz foi permitir que as lágrimas viessem.

E com um som de um soluço Bellatriz acordou, levantou-se de súbito, como se despertada daquela agonia incessante. Ela também tremia, e pelo seu cambalear provavelmente se sentia tonta. Passou as mãos pelos seus dentes, fez um pequeno corte no dedo, com aqueles que agiam como lâminas, e só depois de fazê-los voltar ao normal é que ela me encarou, a figura assustada a sua frente.

Ainda segurava minha boca com as mãos, quase me machucando. Com os olhos arregalados e afogados em lágrimas assisti Bella se levantar e lentamente chegar próximo de mim, ainda tremia. E Bella podia sentir a repulsa e o medo por minha parte.

- Agora você entende Cissa?

Sua voz saiu surpreendentemente rouca, mas com uma segurança que não vinha dela. Sua mão tremia levemente, e ela tentava se acalmar, caminhando pelo quarto, e tentando não olhar para mim. Mas já estava se sentindo incomodada por eu ficar assim.

- Por que?

Foi tudo que eu disse com a voz estrangulada na garganta. Por que isso tinha acontecido? Por que ela decidiu tomar esse caminho? Por que escolheu se tornar um monstro? Por que? Porque _se afastou de mim?_

- Cada um tem sua própria escolha Cissa.

Essa foi a minha. Vendo que eu não reagia, e somente continuava a soluçar, Bella se aproximou. De forma lenta para não me assustar foi sentando-se ao meu lado, apoiando-se nos próprios joelhos e olhando para mim. Eu agarrava minhas pernas, e escondia o rosto, estava perturbada, dilacerada. Não percebia Bella tentando se aproximar, e nem tinha vontade de repeli-la.

A mão direta de Bella alcançou meus fios loiros, tirando uma mecha que pendia nos olhos, me sobressaltei, mas não me afastei dela. Ao contrário, meus olhos cinza procuravam as pérolas negras dela. Tentando entender, tentando aceitar, e compreender pelo menos em parte, esse turbilhão de sentimentos que se apossava de mim.

- Eu preciso de você Cissa...

Sua voz saiu com um tom acima da rouquidão, e eu podia ver que ela se sentia nervosa trêmula e extremamente fraca. Eu pude perceber que ela não queria encontrar piedade ou repulsa nos meus olhos, isso queimaria muito mais do que essa marca maldita em seu braço.

Aquela pureza infantil parecia abandonar meus olhos, quando encontrei a marca no braço de Bella. Eu não me atrevi a tocá-la. Bella estava corrompida, levada por um propósito e um lunático. Não conseguia esquecer de que fui trocada por aquilo, o destino que ela tinha escolhido.

- Você fez sua escolha, Bella. Mas por que esta?

Minha voz saiu fria, impassível. Bellatriz estendeu o braço, e seus olhos garantiram um brilho perigoso, algo de orgulho e insanidade. Não tive medo, ao contrário, reconheci minha irmã naquela expressão.

- Você sabe o que essa marca significa não é? Ele é poderoso, ele é quem nos pode proteger e defender nossas causas, _minhas causas_. E nisso que eu acredito e é por isso que vou lutar.

- Por mais que eu saiba que nossa família não desaprova, Tom Riddle sempre foi um psicopata, e eu achei que você pudesse discernir, defender de manipular, causas ou idéias.

- Não fale o que você não sabe sobre o grande Lord, você é uma tola e inocente Narcissa. Não entenderia.

- Lord? Por Merlin, agora ele se atreve a se denominar Lord! Ora essa Bellatriz! Eu sou tola? Inocente? É você que está cega e obsessa!

Vi a raiva brilhar no rosto dela, e um certo prazer sádico tomou meu corpo. Ela não entendia que poderia morrer por essa besteira? Ela estaria disposta a largar qualquer coisa por 'causas'? Seria capaz de _abandonar-me?_

- Bobagens, não sei porque ainda me dou ao trabalho.

Senti meu sangue ferver, e de repente uma necessidade de gritar, de machucá-la, de feri-la, como ela estava fazendo comigo. Aquela displicência, aquele descaso. Bellatriz não podia me jogar fora desse jeito.

- Mas quanta bondade da sua parte, perder seu glorioso tempo para dar qualquer satisfação, para a única que realmente se importa com você. Realmente Bella, muito altruísta da sua parte.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando me controlar, não podia me entregar assim. Bella se levantou e caminhou pelo quarto, eu quase podia sentir seu sorrisinho cínico, meu coração palpitava.

- Afinal o que você está sentindo Cissa?

- Co-como o que estou sentindo? – balbuciei, nervosa. – Eu estou me sentindo traída Bella, pela nossa família, esse descaso que você teve com nós, não sabíamos porque você estava sofrendo...

- Não se dê ao trabalho. Mamãe e papai nunca se importaram, bastava eu dizer que estava bem que eles se aquietam, poderia morrer na frente deles que não faria diferença. E eu agradeço sua preocupação irmãzinha, mas ironicamente, _eu sei me cuidar. _

- Sabe? Se aliando ao um vampiro insano? Você sabe que ele é um risco para os próprios bruxos. Por que Bella, você decidiu se tornar um deles?

Bella sorriu em descaso quando sentiu o repúdio na minha voz. Ela sempre soube das minhas opiniões sobre esse tipo de gente, minha repulsa era palpável, mas eu não sabia até onde conseguiria ir com ela, se poderia estender à Bella.

- Nojo de mim irmãzinha? Repulsa desse meu sangue corrompido de vampiro? Nós somos verdadeiramente puros. Milorde me provou isso, e que também era necessário abrir mão de muitas coisas para a glória, para o poder.

- E o que você vai abrir mão? O que você pretende abandonar por glória e poder Bellatriz?

- Qualquer coisa.

- Então ótimo, volte pra esse seus pesadelos e continue procurando a glória, como você estava, antes de eu entrar aqui.

Eu senti meu rosto quente, todo meu sangue estava em minha cabeça, e a raiva fluía pelo meu corpo. Como ela podia simplesmente me largar assim? Como se não valesse nada, como se tudo que a gente passou, todos os segredos velados, as lágrimas secas, todos os gritos e medos amparados, como se tudo isso fosse apenas uma troca de favores...

Eu gostei de ver que o que eu disse teve um efeito imediato. Bella empalideceu ao mesmo tempo em que aquela expressão de fúria se apossava no seu rosto, eu vi seus canino reaparecerem, e meu corpo estremeceu. Eu não queria que fosse assim.

- O que foi Narcissa, o que esse seu egocentrismo está afim de provocar?

Ela sussurrou em uma voz perigosa no meu ouvido, sua mão se apertava em torno do meu braço, deixando marcas. E eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, mas encarei com o olhar firme, desafiando-a.

- Egocêntrica? Eu apenas achei que valia algo para você...

Eu engoli seco, me sentindo idiota. Eu me entreguei, assumi que tudo aquilo era tristeza e dor de abandono. Senti-me uma idiota, e ainda mais suja do que aquela de sangue corrompido que me agarrava e sorria de forma maliciosa. Bellatriz não compreendia...

- Cissa, cuidado com esses seus sentimentos...

Eu realmente não entendi. Ela fechou os olhos e me soltou se afastando, deu um suspiro profundo e foi em direção a sua própria cama. Minha alma estava despida, e dilacerada. Eu nunca senti nada tão próximo da rejeição. Foi naquele momento que eu entendi do que ela falava. Eu tratava de sentimentos, ela de favores.

Simplesmente respirei fundo e engoli as lágrimas. Bella pediu por isso, então eu coloquei a minha máscara, como ela colocou a dela. Não haveria mais com quem eu me libertar, e ser eu mesma. Porque ela era outra, escolheu outra vida que não a minha. Não entendia o porquê dessa obsessão, somente queria que ela fosse minha, como eu estupidamente fui dela.

Mas agora tudo tinha acabado, e era hora de enfrentar o mundo com o meu próprio escudo.

- Cissa...

Ela se voltou novamente na minha direção. Sua voz estava embargada, e seu braço agora não me segurava, apenas me pedia com uma delicadeza mórbida. Eu vi então dentro daqueles olhos vazios, e carência, e aquela Bella que chorou há tantos anos atrás. Aquela e esta Bella aceitaram de bom grado meus abraços e minhas lágrimas. E novamente nós insistíamos na eternidade.

- Eu também preciso de você Bella...

Sussurrei querendo me controlar. Eu ainda não entendia essa sensação e esse sentimento que nos compunha, era intenso, mas tão distinto. Era um momento de liberdade, possessão. Queria que só eu tivesse acesso a esse coração, e a essa alma de Bella, que só eu pudesse curá-la, assim como ela era única para mim.

Eu não percebi quando o colo dela se tornou quente demais, nem quando nossas respirações passaram a ficar pesadas. Não queria entender, apenas sentir e aproveitar mais daquela sensação. Aquele poder e aquela dependência inebriante. Eu queria que tudo fosse assim, sempre.

Abracei-me à ela, que descansava as costas entre os travesseiros. Nem percebi como havíamos chego até a cama. Meu rosto acompanhava o subir e descer da sua respiração, e me sentia um pouco tonta com aquele perfume. A mão de Bella havia se perdido nos meus cabelos, e eu sentia o corpo e a alma em paz.

- Cissa isso é errado...

Eu ri, realmente era ridículo Bellatriz dizer sobre o que ou não certo. Não me importava com nada. Eu amava minha irmã. Isso açoitou minha mente e coração, se instalando como verdade absoluta, e não tinha a menor vontade de contestá-la. Amava-a, como algum dia poderia amar alguém. Poderia não ser do jeito convencional, ou certo, mas não importa, era sincero e intenso demais para qualquer controle.

Entrelacei minha mão na dela, e segurei-a com mais força. Não queria que ela fosse embora, ou que algum dia pertencesse à alguém, como pertencia à mim, ou eu à ela. Isso era o certo, e por isso eu lutaria.

- Cada um tem sua própria escolha Bella. Essa foi a minha.

Eu vi um relâmpago iluminando aquelas orbes negras, e meus lábios esboçaram um meio sorriso. Aquela pele branca de alabastro passou a chamar minha atenção, como se eu precisa daquele toque, daquela essência em mim. Eu aproximei meu rosto da curva do seu pescoço, em deleite por não vê-la me repelir. O perfume de Bellatriz me hipnotizava, e eu não saberia dizer o que fazia, apenas seguia minha alma.

Respirei de maneira lenta e demorada, sentindo o pescoço dela se arrepiar. Aquele calor que ela emanava não poderia vir de um vampiro, era cruel essa ironia. Talvez, comigo ela percebesse que eu era a escolha certa e digna para seu sangue, sua alma. Minha mão encontrou seu rosto, ainda úmido pelas lágrimas recentes, afastei alguns de seus fios de cabelo, apenas conhecendo aquela feição, aqueles traços que me pediam de forma silenciosa.

Eu amava-a.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, e ela parecia não conseguir puxar o ar para seus pulmões. Meu corpo estava leve, como libertado de um cárcere. E de repente sua boca entreaberta pareceu-me um convite, a tomá-la e possuí-la como minha. Os lábios de Bella tremiam, ela ainda não entendia que precisava disso também.

Ousei me aproximar mais, não totalmente, e sua respiração se misturava a minha agora, ambas ofegantes. A mão que passeava pelo meu cabelo encontrou meu rosto, e me acariciava com ternura, e naqueles olhos eu via a intensidade refletida, ao mesmo tempo em que essa se sentia engolida pela incerteza. Ela assim como eu, sabia que era um caminho sem volta. Mas ao contrário de mim ela não tinha certeza se devia tomá-lo.

- Eu não posso Cissa...

Ouvi-a sussurrar com a voz e corpo trêmulo. Sabia que ela também estava sendo afetada por aquele torpor, aquela sensação que inebriava e seduzia, sabia que ela precisava de mim como eu dela, mas ela não queria precisar, ela não queria me pertencer, ela já havia feito sua escolha.

- Isso... – sua mão trouxe a minha em encontro ao seu peito, ao seu coração, enquanto eu ouvia sua voz embargar. – Não me pertence mais Cissa, eu não tenho escolha, esse sangue não é meu, essa vida não é mais minha.

Eu não queria dizer nada, não queria sentir essa raiva inflamando meu peito, esse sensação de abandono, Bella tinha me jogado fora, e eu não estava me importando... Mas que diabos? Sentimento amaldiçoado.

Minhas mãos retornaram a acariciar seu rosto, descendo até seu pescoço eu senti uma cicatriz. A marca de uma mordida que ainda parecia uma ferida recente, aberta, sangrenta. Eu senti vontade de prendê-la, de abraçá-la, de matá-la, mas apenas me aproximei mais. Fechando os olhos, novamente tomada por aquele torpor de hipnose.

Bella então me acolheu em seus braços, e eu queria essa eternidade, mas estava fadada à não tê-la, nem por momentos. Eu respirei aquela fragrância de infância e carinho, aquele perfume que até hoje parece me seguir e me enlouquecer, com sua presença, sua maldita presença. O sangue de Bella era o mesmo que corria em minhas veias, nós nos pertencíamos, Riddle nenhum tomaria isso de mim.

Eu me aproximei mais e não resistindo à esse pecado uni meus lábios nos dela. Acolhendo-me, me adocicando, e sentindo minha alma abandonar meu corpo. Eu somente precisava daquele calor, daquele sangue, daquela presença, que agora pertenciam a um estranho. Por que Bella? Vendeste tua alma por tão pouco...

Mas naquele momento eu não me importava, e não me permitia lamentar. Somente me acolhi naquela infinidade momentânea, naquele lapso de pecado, naquele ato tão libidinoso e impuro da minha vida. Mas equivalia à o único sentimento sincero da minha alma.

Bella parecia ter paralisado e perdido a capacidade de reação. Seus músculos de repente se tornaram tensos, e sua boca não me recebia mais. Ela se afastou de mim e eu vi um reflexo rubro passar pelos seus olhos, um expressão de dor passou pelo seu rosto e novamente eu observei aquela transformação. Aqueles caninos brancos e ameaçadores, sua pele branca em uma aparência doentia, aquela expressão vazia, e a maldita marca reluzindo e mostrando a escravidão eterna da minha irmã.

- Você vê Narcissa? É isso que me tornei, e não é o que você quer. Não posso pertencer à ninguém. Agora vá embora.

Eu não me movi. Demorei ao sentir as novas sensações, ainda paralisada por aquela figura mórbida, tão diferente da Bella que eu verdadeiramente amava. Percebi que ela me repelia, se afastava de mim em um misto de dor, culpa, tristeza e raiva. Eu podia sentir pelo seu olhar, que ainda era o mesmo.

Não precisei de nenhuma outra palavra para perceber sua escolha. Aliais seu silêncio era a prova concreta da minha rejeição. Estava sozinha nessa estrada. Uma dor se apossou do meu peito, dilacerando meu coração, que sentia sangrar, causando uma hemorragia quase patológica. Meu sofrimento brotou dos meus olhos, e eu não tinha mais forças, mais vida, nem luz.

**"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

_Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar  
Essa dor é muito real  
Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo pode apagar"_

Novamente suspirei resolvendo ir me deitar.. Na verdade esse leito negro e plácido do meu quarto era o lugar onde eu mais ficava quando estava em casa. Era acolhedor, e menos sufocante. Por mais que aqueles lençóis de seda trouxessem lembranças aos meus olfatos, entre eles eu me sentia protegida. Tentava ficar surdas entre aquelas lembranças gritantes.

Odiava relembrar tudo aquilo. Parecia tão distante de mim agora, e foi há apenas um ano.

Mamãe deveria estar saltitante. Agora com essas férias, sua filhinha tão querida estaria de volta em uma visita amigável à família. Não entendo, não sei o que Bellatriz está querendo com isso. Depois de tanto tempo, tantas dores sem sequer dar uma satisfação, resolve simplesmente passar um verão romântico com a família?

Eu não sei o que ela pretende com tudo isso, maldita. Por que abrir novamente essas feridas? Por que trazer tudo de volta? Só com a sensação de que ela pode chegar a qualquer momento eu sinto meu coração bater de forma doentia, e a vontade de viver me abandonar, como ela havia feito, Bellatriz se tornou uma doença, que eu deveria me curar.

Mas como ela deveria estar agora?

Sobressaltei-me quase caindo da cama. Aquela casa era tão silenciosa que qualquer barulho se tornava um caos, quiçá uma chegada tão esperada como era a de Bella. Se minha mãe, sempre tão contida e fria, não resistiu a um grito de saudade, era porque a ausência realmente estava dolorosa. O que diria de mim mesmo?

Não, eu não fui ao seu encontro, tampouco me segurei para não fazê-lo. Não queria vê-la naquele momento, e se possível em nenhum outro. Seu rosto me trazia dores e lembranças que eu não saberia se queria ou poderia suportar novamente. Porque Bellatriz não se importou com elas.

Mas quando era ela quem chorava, eu estava lá.

**"When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

_Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim"_

Eu ouvia meus pais em uma conversa animada com minha irmã. Na verdade parecia mais um monólogo, já que Bella se limitava à apenas responder, ou concordar, eu mal podia ouvir sua voz. Nesse momento eu queria sumir, para nunca mais ter que encontrar aquelas pérolas negras novamente, e nem me sentir dominada por elas.

**"You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind**

_Você costumava me cativar  
Pela sua luz ressonante  
Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás"_

Não pude evitar uma lágrima sorrateira. Mas a que ponto chegamos? Aquela única por qual nutri um sentimento verdadeiro, ainda que diferente de tudo, totalmente puro e límpido, era dona, agora, da única espécie de ódio e amargura que meu coração já sentiu.

Odeio-a até o ponto em que minha alma me permite. Odeio por amá-la tanto e não me permitir à isso. Odeio por ela ter feito uma escolha que não fosse eu, ela sobreviveu, ela sobrevive. E eu estou aqui, limitada por tudo isso que Bellatriz foi capaz de abandonar.

Amaldiçoei-me baixinho quando ouvi o ranger dos degraus. Obviamente ela viria até meu quarto, por que não? Qual mal há em uma irmã querer rever a outra depois de tanto tempo não é mesmo?

Tentei me controlar, acalmar os nervos e o coração, o quanto isso fosse possível. Andando lentamente cheguei até o parapeito da janela, deixando com que aquela paisagem maçante fizesse isso por mim.

Os pés de Bella batiam contra a madeira e sua mão logo encontrou a maçaneta do meu quarto, rodando-a e se infiltrando para dentro do cômodo, sem a menor cerimônia. Eu logo senti sua presença, um arrepio percorreu minha pele, mas eu não me atrevia a virar-me.

- Então... Aqui estamos Cissa.

**"Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

_Seu rosto assombra  
Todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis  
Sua voz expulsou  
Toda a sanidade em mim"_

Aquela voz invadiu meus ouvidos, fazendo meu corpo receber sua dona. A memória se ativava e refazia vívidas as minhas lembranças, todos os meus sonhos em que ela ou somente sua voz pudesse ter habitado. Bellatriz com seu sussurrar venenoso trouxe de volta além da sua presença, todos os meus demônios.

Eu resolvi finalmente me virar, encarar aquela que me assombrou todo esse tempo. E pude ouvir sua risada de descaso, desdenhando do meu assombro, olhando para aquele rosto, dantes tão delicado, quase não a reconheci.

- Impressionada Cissa? Ou deveria dizer i_assustada?_

- Oh Bellatriz, o que fizeste à você mesmo?

Ela franziu o cenho, desagradada pelo meu tom de piedade. Obviamente para ela estava no auge da glória. Seu rosto era quase translúcido de tão branco, seu corpo conservava as formas suaves, e perfeitas, mas ela era envolvida em uma aura negra, macabra, que não havia antes. No seu rosto um sorriso perverso habitava, mostrando seus dentes brancos e perigosos, mas seus _olhos... _

Seus olhos negros, que eu tanto amava, e que continham um brilho resplandecente e quase mágico, foram engolidos por uma sombra fúnebre que ocultava suas janelas para alma. Eram vazios, como quaisquer bolas de vidro.

- Papai e mamãe souberam ser mais sutis Narcissa. Apesar de todos vocês saberem muito bem qual foi a minha escolha. – ela deixou à mostra, seu próprio braço, quase como provocando.

- Claro, o que ninguém sabe minha irmã, é o que você está fazendo aqui. Por que decidiu dar o ar da sua graça depois de tanto tempo?

- Quanta acidez! Que mal há em sentir falta da família?

- Eu me cansei dessa sua ironia Bellatriz. Desça e se ocupe com aqueles que conseguem ser tão enjoadamente teus admiradores.

Um desabafo irritado rendeu em mais um riso por sua parte, aquela risada perigosa, cruel, de um carcereiro pronto para executar o aprisionado, frio, rouco, e sádico.

- Ora, não me diga que continua a mesma tola de um ano atrás? - Nunca fui tola e você sabe muito bem. Na verdade, acho que você é quem continua a mesma fraca de um ano atrás, por qual outro motivo fugiria? Por qual outro motivo voltaria para me atormentar? Por qual outro motivo estaria aqui?

Meu rosto havia se corado levemente pela irritação, eu senti o calor nas faces, meu coração estava desgovernado, mas eu tentava manter a pose. Finalmente arranquei outra expressão que não aquela máscara igual de frieza, Bella parecia sentir minhas palavras, como se essas sentenciassem uma maldição.

**"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

_Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi  
Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo  
Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo"_

- Eu nunca fui fraca. Você é quem foi mimada e egocêntrica, não suportou não ter seus caprichos atendidos.

- Caprichos? Mimada? Quanta injustiça! Quanta ingratidão Bellatriz! Você sempre soube, eu fui a única que sentiu alguma coisa que valesse à pena por você, e em vão pelo visto.

Meu coração se contorcia. Ingrata aquela minha irmã! Como ela podia lidar com aquilo com tanta frieza? Minha vontade era de chorar, mas ela estava certa, eu não seria aquela pobre inocente de um ano atrás, a amargura da solidão me rendeu bons escudos, ela não passaria por eles novamente.

- Você tem nojo pelo o que eu me tornei, não seja hipócrita.

- Não Bella... Não mais. Não sinto nojo pelo seu sangue, pois eu não sou a mesma tola como você acredita. Eu apenas sinto pena de você... Você precisou disso para fugir...

- Eu não fugi! É tão difícil você entender que eu simplesmente não te escolhi?

Ela gritava e ofegava, como se tudo aquilo estivesse entalado na garganta. Aquele era o momento, momento para liberar as dores e as mágoas guardadas. Porque o tempo passou, mas elas continuavam lá, sempre.

- Se você está tão certa assim, por que esta aqui?

Eu gritei também em resposta. Ou meus pais saíram de casa, ou eles realmente eram surdos, porque nossa discussão extrapolava nos gritos, e não era nada muito comum de se ouvir. Depois do que eu disse, ela se calou. Parecia se destruir em um conflito interno. Com um suspiro alto apenas se sentou na minha cama, mexendo naquela mesma seda que tanto nos conhecia. Eu voltei a admirar a paisagem, me apoiando no parapeito da janela.

- Eu ainda preciso de você Cissa...

Aquele sussurrar novamente, e estava tão próximo de mim agora. Senti vontade chorar naquele momento, mas continuei imóvel sem saber como reagir. Era óbvio o quanto aquilo tudo era intenso para nós, tanto que nem podíamos imaginar, tampouco controlar.

Eu senti o corpo dela se aproximando de onde eu estava, sua respiração era audível, ela estava nervosa, como da última vez, tinha medo do que iria encontrar nos meus olhos.

Virei-me em sua direção, mostrando com duas sórdidas lágrimas o quanto meu coração ainda estava aberto e machucado. E pela primeira vez, em tanto tempo, senti que ela me acolhia de verdade, realmente se importando com o que eu sentia. Agora era ela que enxugava meu pranto e sugava minha dor.

Então eu corri, e abracei todo o seu corpo, desejando de verdade não ter que soltá-lo nunca mais. E finalmente chorei, chorei todas as lágrimas que se guardaram nesses dozes meses. Toda minha dor parecia escorrer do meu corpo, que era tomado por uma sensação de alívio e calor. Eu precisava de Bellatriz para sobreviver.

Sua mão encontrou meu cabelo naquele conhecido carinho que eu tanto adorava, e aos poucos meu pranto parecia se acalmar, mas eu não pensava em afrouxar o braço que se encontrava em sua cintura.

- Ora minha menina, tudo que você precisava era de um bom carinho fraternal...

Ela brincou com uma voz mais suave, sem aquela ironia maldita, parecendo a mesma Bella de antes. Eu abracei-a mais forte, sentindo todo seu corpo, captando cada perfume que ela seria capaz de exalar. Bella por baixo de toda essa fantasia fria, que ela insistia em vestir, era a mesma. Por mais que seu coração quase não batesse, por mais que o sangue do seu corpo fosse quase inexistente, ela ainda era a mesma.

- Bella, você sabe que o que há entre nós, nunca teve nada de fraternal...

Eu agora admirava seus conhecidos olhos negros, que já brilhavam com aquele ardor costumeiro, que me hipnotizava. Bella se afastou de mim sentando-se na cama novamente, vi tristeza na sua expressão. Ela deixou a mão passear pela seda negra, fazendo um contraste perfeito com sua mão tão absurdamente branca.

- Cissa, você sabe... Eu não posso.

Ela continuava olhando suas mãos, e sua voz parecia embargada. Seu corpo tremia levemente e a marca começou a queimar, trazendo-a de volta a realidade, à sua verdadeira realidade, a que ela mesma escolheu. Sentei-me delicadamente ao seu lado, vendo seu rosto comprimir uma careta de dor quando tomei-lhe braço esquerdo, querendo olhar aquela marca.

- Bella... Não... Não há nenhum jeito?

Eu senti minha própria voz trêmula. Minha mão passeava por aquele braço esguio, acariciando-o de forma distraída. De repente eu me senti disposta à qualquer coisa. Tudo que eu não queria era aquela solidão novamente. Precisava de Bella comigo, em mim. Na minha vida, na minha alma, no meu _sangue. _

- Há. Sim há um jeito... Mas você... –

Ela suspirou sentindo o corpo pesado, eu sabia que Bella jamais iria me propor algo assim. Mas era a única solução, o único caminho, que sim, eu queria tomar.

- Por você Bella, eu aceito. Eu me torno eterna, para viver ao seu lado. Não suportaria saber que você teria a eternidade sem mim. Por você eu me torno imortal, _sua imortal._

Aquelas palavras pareciam vir da alma, de uma intensidade e sinceridade que eu nunca tinha provado. Era como seu meu coração houvesse pronunciado-as. Bella se deleitou e sorriu, minha voz rouca e sussurrada havia arrepiado sua pele, entranhado nos seus ouvidos e na sua memória.

- É uma escolha sem volta, você tem certeza?

- Eu já escolhi Bella. Aquilo, pelo menos para mim, não foi só um tocar de lábios. Se é que você se lembra...

Eu sorri vendo seu rosto corar, Bellatriz parecia uma adolescente. Encontrei seu rosto novamente acariciando-o, sua pele nunca esteve tão fria, mas não me importava, de maneira alguma. Aquilo era um corpo, porque a alma de Bella ainda era intacta, intocada, e minha.

- Nem se eu quisesse...

Eu me senti arrepiada, novamente, com a sua voz. Não havia nada nela de que eu não gostasse, desde o tom de voz, desde o sorriso de lado ou os olhos tão perfeitos. Seu corpo incitava em mim um desejo que eu nunca tinha provado, e qual não me achava capaz de experimentar. Senti-me uma pecadora, uma impura, mas feliz. E completa.

Eu joguei meu corpo na cama, sorrindo de um jeito meio bobo. Bella foi se acomodando, perto de mim, apoiando sua cabeça na palma da mão e seu cotovelo na cama. Eu encarava seu rosto, e brincava com um fio ou outro do seu cabelo. O olhar dela era intenso, e me despia completamente. Eu senti sua mão esquerda apoiar-se de forma possessiva na minha cintura, e novamente uma onde de arrepios passou pelo meu corpo.

O dedo indicador dela passeava pelo meu rosto, me fazendo fechar os olhos para sentir seu toque gelado. Era como se uma pedra de gelo passeasse por mim, conseguindo a façanha de deixar para trás uma trilha de fogo. De repente um ar quente envolveu meu rosto, era sua respiração, tão perto e tão embaralhada com a minha, e eu quase perdi o fôlego.

Eu abri os olhos a tempo de ver Bella umedecendo os lábios, e não me contive, novamente, em unir os meus aos dela. Ah! Aquele calor, aquele formigamento, aquela paz necessária. Esse simples toque era capaz de acalmar tormentas, e vendavais dos meus sentimentos, não poderia ficar sem isso.

Dessa vez ela não se separou de mim. Pelo braço em minha cintura, eu sentia que aquela marca queimava novamente, mas ela não perecia se importar. Aproximou mais o seu corpo do meu, ao mesmo tempo com sutileza e desejo. Senti sua língua encostando-se à minha boca, pedindo passagem, e um suspiro escapou dos meus lábios enquanto eu cedia a sua volúpia.

Bella deu-me um selinho demorado, e se afastou um pouco. Ela havia ficado ainda mais pálida, como se fosse possível, e a marca reluzia mais viva no seu braço, queimando sua pele tão delicada. Ela parecia sentir dor, e eu não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse.

Fiz com que ela se deitasse na cama, e descansasse o corpo. Aproximei-me e acomodei minha cabeça no seu colo, inalando seu perfume, e me entretendo com sua respiração descompassada. Agora foi a minha mão que envolveu sua cintura, e a trouxe mais para perto. Suas curvas eram algo que eu sempre tive medo e vontade de imaginar, de tocar...

Sua mão encontrou meu rosto e fez-me olhá-la, sua expressão estava séria, e eu quase podia enxergar pequenos raios vermelhos que surgiam nas suas íris. Bellatriz trouxe seu rosto para perto do meu, seu corpo agora estava sobre mim, em um meio abraço possessivo. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar daquelas pupilas hipnotizantes, ao mesmo tempo em que não podia me mover.

Novamente sua transformação. Dessa vez não senti medo e nem um menor sinal de repulsa, nada além de uma incitante curiosidade. Daquela vez apesar dos caninos tão ameaçadores, o brilho no olhar continuava o mesmo, era a mesma Bella afinal, que sorria um pouco insegura para mim, esperava alguma reação.

Eu pude sentir o alívio de Bella quando viu meu sorriso. Aproximei-me do seu rosto, dando outro selinho demorado nos seus lábios. Ela encostou sua testa na minha, respirando profundamente. Nossas peles continuavam a se tocar, com uma inocência bíblica, quando o desejo novamente se tornou pulsante nas minhas veias.

A boca dela chegou ao meu queixo, experimentando cada pedaço da pele do meu rosto, descendo em direção ao pescoço. Ora ou outra seus dentes me arranhavam, e eu sentia o corpo se contorcer em um prazer delirante.

Luxúria.

Os lábios dela desenhavam pequenos círculos no meu pescoço, e eu quase não podia respirar. Meus sons cada vez mais se assemelhavam com gemidos de prazer, e eu estava totalmente à sua mercê.

- Você tem certeza Cissa? – Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, e novamente aquela rotina do arrepio. Tentando me controlar assenti de forma débil, desejando aquilo mais do que qualquer coisa.

Eu senti seus caninos encontrarem minha pele sensível do pescoço, contrai o corpo todo, um pouco receosa. Aos poucos aqueles dentes de marfim penetravam na minha pele, invadindo-me pouco a pouco. Bella fazia tudo calmamente, para não me assustar, por mais que sangue à força fosse mais saboroso, ela jamais me prejudicaria, e eu sabia disso.

Meu sangue começou a se esvair calmamente, e um torpor delirante tomou o meu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquela sensação de posse era tão desesperadora, acalmava meu coração. Anestesiava-me, me amortecia contra qualquer outro medo. Bella logo liberou minha carne, não tomando mais do que o suficiente, e beijou delicadamente essa parte, agora, tão dolorida do meu corpo.

Ela olhou para mim, entre sorridente e preocupada. Eu ainda não podia me mover, a fraqueza no meu corpo nada tinha à ver com o pouco de sangue que tinha sido retirado, mas algo totalmente novo. Eu senti um tremor, e da mesma forma que me assustava com aquelas reações eu senti-me destemida, poderosa, como se nada no mundo pudesse me prejudicar. Senti-me capaz de tudo. Senti-me uma vampira. Na sua beleza mórbida e mortalmente imortal.

Meus olhos pareciam pegar fogo, e eu via tudo mais claro ao meu redor, frio incrivelmente não sentia mais, e pouco a pouco um formigamento iniciava nos meus caninos. Levei a mão até a marca que Bella havia deixado em mim, e um pequeno filete de sangue correu com a pressão que fiz. Olhei para minha mão, ainda não havia diferença, e aquela gota de sangue escorrendo pelo meu dedo chamou-me atenção. Levei à boca, sentindo toda minha língua amortecer, se deliciar com o sabor daquele líquido. Era mágico.

O mundo parecia se descobrir a minha volta, como se agora eu verdadeiramente notasse as coisas. Eu sabia que outra vitalidade corria pelo meu corpo, mas não senti nojo, pois aquilo, apesar de vir por Riddle, chegou até mim por Bellatriz. Era nisso que eu me apegava. Eu agora fazia parte dela, como uma criação, como um fragmento. Bella jamais estaria completa sem mim, e eu... Eu jamais ficaria sozinha novamente, agora ela estava presa para sempre, na minha essência.

Bella estava ajoelhada, somente me observando, esperando que eu me acostumasse com tudo aquilo. Sorri para ela mostrando meus dentes tão afiados quanto os seus. Aquilo realmente era uma glória, um sentimento irresistível de poder. Tornara-me eterna, e o 'para sempre', agora real, sorria-me na forma de Bellatriz, com seus longos cabelos negros, cujo perfume chegou até mim mais rapidamente.

De fato todos os meus sentidos pareciam mais aguçados e desenvolvidos, e agora passando essa surpresa inicial, meu corpo foi tomado por um desejo e uma loucura pecaminosa. Queria-me despida, gritando de prazer, queria-me violada de qualquer outra virgindade banal, porque a alma_... Oh!_ A alma Bella havia levado há muito tempo...

- Bellatriz...

Eu sussurrei e senti minha voz tão rouca quanto à dela, como se reaprendesse a falar. Bella aproximou-se de mim, e com o brilho da paixão indolente também queimando nas suas órbitas, me beijou, verdadeira e libidinosamente. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu corpo com intimidade, como se me conhecessem, como se me quisessem. Eu entrelacei seu pescoço, me agarrando à ela, e a tudo que sentia naquele momento, como nunca outro antes, sincero, real, intenso.

Nossa loucura parecia ter tomado o corpo, e cada ofegar, transbordava insanidade e essa paixão incontrolável. Logo vi-me deitada, rendida a todos os carinhos de Bella, que libertava-me, não apenas de roupas, mas de um cárcere que eu mesmo me impus. Minha blusa jazia em um canto abandonado da cama, e aos poucos Bella encontrava o fecho da minha roupa íntima.

Brincava com os cabelos rentes à sua nuca, causando-lhe arrepios e me entretendo nas suas expressões. Mas de repente não me sentia capaz de fazer nada, apenas fechei os olhos deixando o prazer fluir. Bella beijava meus seios, lambia, mordia provocando essa pele sensível, eu não saberia descrever ação igual. Meus poros pareciam querer gritar, mas minha própria garganta não obedecia, eu apenas curvava o pescoço para trás, deixando escapar _um gemido ou outro..._

Nunca ninguém havia me tocado assim, com essa luxúria e intimidade, nem tampouco eu queria qualquer outra pessoa do mundo no lugar dela. Aquela que tinha a pele gêmea à minha, aquela que respondia pelo mesmo nome, aquela que me possuía, aquela que havia levado minha alma embora, _aquela que me tornara imortal. _Minha irmã, meu sangue.

Sua boca prosseguiu nessa trajetória perigosa, e eu ainda me mantinha inerte, sem conseguir uma reação. Percebi que apenas uma única peça me separava da nudez total, e nessa Bellatriz brincava com os dedos, me provocando com um sorriso, lindo, e pervertido. Eu também sorri, afastando alguns cabelos do meu rosto, percebi que suava e que meu corpo todo tremia em intervalos regulares. Bella debruçou-se sobre mim, me beijando novamente, aproveitei essa deixa.

Conseguiu dominá-la, mantê-la embaixo de mim. Beijei cada parte do seu rosto, dando uma atenção especial a sua boca, que agora mais do que nunca de destacava-se, pela doçura, e pela cor tão exuberante de carmim, como rosas, como _sangue. _Brigava com a língua dela, pedindo contato, exigindo domínio. Por essa dança harmoniosa, parecia que fazíamos isso à anos, revelando as igualdades de um mesmo útero.

Minhas mãos tornaram-se ágeis, perigosas, e enquanto eu provava com meus lábios o que cada pedaço da sua pela poderia me proporcionar, minhas mãos se encontraram em um caminho sinuoso entre seus seios, apertando-os lentamente, sentindo sua textura, deliciando meus olhos com a expressão de deleite no rosto de Bellatriz. Ela sentia prazer, prazer comigo, por mim, pelas minhas mãos.

Debrucei meu corpo sobre o dela, me arrepiando com nossos contatos de pele, o corpo dela era gelado, mas me transmitia um calor insuportável. Meus mamilos roçavam nos dela, tornando-se rígidos pelo prazer. Minhas mãos prosseguiram no seu caminho, e encontraram suas coxas, apalparam a carne macia, ainda vestida. Desesperadamente me livrei da sua peça de roupa, deixando-a igual à mim, apenas com a última e finíssima lingerie.

Bellatriz curvou o pescoço, escapando dos seus lábios um gemido quando coloquei uma perna minha entre as suas, tocando com o joelho sua parte íntima, e tão sensível agora. Eu mordi o lábio, tentando me conter e gravar cada uma daquelas sensações, mas nem se quisesse poderia me esquecer. Eram gravadas pelo gelo, queimando minha pele e minha memória, permanecendo-se acesas durante minha recente eternidade.

Livrei-me da minha e da sua vestimenta, encontrando nossos corpos totalmente desnudos agora. Ah! O que era aquele sentimento? Liberdade, amor, prazer incondicional. Todas aquelas sensações físicas provocavam diretamente à minha alma, sendo um gesto de entrega completa.

Bellatriz sentou-se, e minhas pernas se entrelaçaram na sua cintura, acomodei-me no seu colo sentindo a volúpia da sua língua no meu pescoço. Minhas mãos ainda brincavam com seus seios, gostando de sentir os finos pelos arrepiados ao meu toque. Eu novamente não resisti em jogar o pescoço para traz. Sua mão alcançara minha intimidade, e seus movimentos pareciam condenar minha razão, me fazendo gemer enlouquecida.

Estava entorpecida, delirante em um torpor de prazer mágico. Bella voltou a beijar meu corpo, e quando seus lábios já se encontravam no meu ventre, eu pude sentir minha respiração ficar pesada. Ela parecia tão viciada em minha pele, como eu estava em sua boca.

Minhas pernas foram afastadas lentamente, e meu sangue mais do que nunca pulsava, delirante e enlouquecido por todo meu corpo. A boca de Bella deixava uma trilha queimante por onde passava, estando agora a provocar-me, beijando a parte interna da minha coxa. Agarrei meus confiáveis lençóis de seda negra, que novamente me serviram de testemunha, e encontrei o paraíso.

Sua língua havia me tocado, e agora brincava com a parte mais sensível do meu corpo. Eu agarrei aquela seda, e não resisti em empurrar meu quadril para frente. Aquilo era entorpecente, a língua de Bella me explorava com sofreguidão, e minha visão estava turva pelo prazer. Meus olhos estavam semicerrados, e nada no mundo parecia ser tão certo e perfeito.

Eu gemi ensandecida, tomada por uma ânsia animal que me fazia querer sentir cada estímulo. Bella continuava nos seus movimentos, me enlouquecendo, me fazendo chegar ao limite entre a razão e a insanidade. Eu via meu corpo tremer, e um ápice muito próximo. Era como se eu precisasse de um passo para chegar ao paraíso. Meu corpo todo se contraiu, tudo a espera torturante desse alívio, desse clímax, desse _orgasmo. _

Bella parecia devorar cada gota daquele líquido de pecado que saiu do meu corpo. Minha garganta insistia em chamar por ela, em sussurros delirantes. Meu corpo se acalmava, e aos poucos meu coração se controlava no peito. Minhas mãos estavam doloridas, pelo tal modo que se agarraram aquele pedaço de pano, e sentindo a seda esvaindo-se entre meus dedos, eu tinha certeza que aquele cheiro de pecado ficaria ali para sempre. Minha irmã, minha amante, abraçou-se a mim, encontrou meus lábios, e dividiu comigo esse gosto diferente e agridoce da luxúria. Beijei-a sentindo meu próprio sabor em sua boca, e percebi que ainda não havia retribuído de forma eficiente, Bella também precisava daquele gozo. E o sentiria por mim.

Deitei-me sobre ela, beijando-a lentamente, deleitando-me a cada sensação. Com minhas mãos, brincava com sua cintura, arranhando sua pele sensível, e incrivelmente alva. Meus lábios conheceram seu ponto fraco. A curva inicial do pescoço era fatídica para seu prazer, pude perceber isso, absorvendo cada gemido fugitivo dos seus lábios.

Minha boca deixava marca, como uma posse que ao contrário da primeira, era definitiva. Bellatriz era minha. Minha língua escorregava por todo o comprimento do pescoço, dando atenção a sua jugular que pulsava descontrolada. Minha mão esquerda agarrava seu quadril, trazendo-o até mim, enquanto isso, minha outra mão livre, lentamente, passara a acariciar sua intimidade.

- Ah... _Narcissa..._

Ela gemeu, e meus próprios olhos se fecharam aproveitando aquele som. Meus dedos continuaram a se movimentar dentro dela, sentindo-a vibrar, e todo seu calor me envolver. Sua excitação passava por mim como uma corrente elétrica incessante. Eu intensifiquei o movimento, descansando meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço deixando que ela explorasse o meu, e Bella com a respiração cada vez mais arfante, com o pouco do sangue do seu corpo, enlouquecido, se aproximava do mesmo clímax.

Meus dedos estavam úmidos, meu braço cansado. Mas minha mente, minha alma, meu corpo estava em paz. Bella tentava se controlar, normalizando sua respiração. Agora a adrenalina se foi, junto com toda a excitação, deixando para trás aquela sensação que anestesiava levando ao um sono cansado, e um sorriso sem porquê.

Mantive-me deitada ao seu lado, com nossos corpos entrelaçados de forma bagunçada, totalmente nus. Eu via um brilho diferente nos seus olhos, e imaginei que estivesse assim também. No seu rosto cansado algumas gotas de suor ainda escorriam, e seus cabelos estavam levemente bagunçados, seus lábios estavam inchados e seu peito descia e subia de forma desordenada. Ela nunca esteve tão linda.

Meus olhos se tornaram pesados, e antes de fechá-los completamente eu quis gravar aquilo tudo na retina. Nunca nada havia sido tão perfeito. Com minhas pálpebras cerradas, eu sentia mais minha mão descansando no colo dela, ouvia melhor a sua respiração ainda arfante, e sentia aquele perfume inebriante de sexo e pecado invadindo meu olfato. Entorpecedor.

Minha alma não me pertencia mais, meu corpo fora corrompido, eu não era sequer uma criatura humana. Mas aquilo tudo não me importava, eu estava feliz. Completa. Nunca pensei que abrir mão de tantas coisas assim só me fariam mais feliz, porque era o único jeito de ter minha irmã comigo, ao meu lado.

Minha irmã, minha alma gêmea.

Vendi-me, entreguei-me e não tenho a menor vergonha disso. Foi por amor, talvez, eu não sei. Não me acho pura o suficiente para conhecê-lo, mas era tão intenso, tão real, e tão destruidor quanto.

Talvez isso nunca mais se repita, talvez Bella se vá e eu não há veja por um bom tempo. Ora, tempo não me importa mais, não me significa mais nada. Sou uma eterna, e nem a morte pode me deter. Eu e Bella temos um vínculo inquebrável, um pacto, de sangue e alma.

Cedo ou tarde, voltaremos a nos reencontrar, e então nos libertaremos novamente, provaremos do mesmo pecado e da mesma luxúria, seríamos condenadas por Deus, mas nos amaríamos infinitamente.

Porque eu, eu me entreguei. Tornei-me um demônio, uma pecadora, marcada entre os mortais. Entreguei-me à ela, deflorando-me, lhe dando o que me havia de mais real. Provei à ela, a mim mesmo, que coragem flui em minhas veias, que cada dia passarão a ser mais vazias. Pois logo a sede de sangue virá, e eu não me importarei com ela, não a temerei.

Bella havia escolhido aquele caminho por determinação, e eu por ela. Era um ciclo onde no final nós nos encontrávamos. Afinal eu desisti da vida por ela, tornei-me sua criação, seu pedaço, _sua imortal._

**"But you still have all of me**

_ Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim"_


End file.
